


Little Victories

by saizoswifey



Category: Love&Producer, MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Evol powers, F/M, Jealousy, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Time Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Office smut…with everyone still in the office. Victor gets jealous after hearing the explanation for MC’s shitty presentation and it turns naughty.





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst-wrote this after Ch10 because I was desperate for some rough and teasing Victor LOL thank you for reading!

It didn’t take long for her to pick up on all the little mannerisms and warning signs that helped gauge how serious, or annoyed, Victor was. When his patience was running thin. His already deep voice dropping further in pitch, a left nostril flare, the overcorrection of his expensive wristwatch like a subconscious red flag warning to all—his time was not to be wasted. A look of pure venom and the way his jaw set just a skosh tighter than before, causing a tendon in his neck to pull taught as the proverbial tightrope she felt forever doomed to teeter upon when in his presence. All danger. But all easy enough to read once she had spent enough time with the man.

However, as Victor’s hand made a fist at the back of her head she hardly had time to think before feeling the rough yank, her gaze now forced up to the ceiling and the blurring white dots spaced evenly across smooth eggshell. When Victor pulled her hair it was impossible to think of anything other than the obvious—well, _this is new_.

Not unwelcome, though. Even when her scalp began to ache sorely as he pulled further, exposing her neck for his hot mouth. She’d encouraged it, really. It wasn’t the wisest decision she’s ever made, telling her boyfriend she’d spent the evening prior in the company of her male neighbor.

Not that anything happened. Aside from lengthy albeit casual conversation. An exchange of books for some takeaway she’d, as per usual, ordered way too much of. But Victor hadn’t given her the time to mention that. Nor the fact that said neighbor _may_ have been the reason she lost track of the hour, then scrambled at the last minute to pull together the presentation she’d just now finished giving. But she might save that last bit for another time.

Or…never. Considering she’d already struck a nerve hard enough for him to stand up like a shot, giving her a split second to realize the entire office had been frozen stiff before he was looming over her. Powerful and intimidating. Pushing her back until she was pinned between him and the conference table. She had only wanted to make him a little jealous, not hand-deliver her own death wish.

Truth is, playing with his emotions like this had become somewhat of a game. Victor was a man who’s attentions came with a price tag. She couldn’t find it in her to feel guilty for attempting to weasel a free slice now and again. Each concerned call and double text reassured how much he thought of her. Times like today when his composure broke, when the ever put-together, know-it-all, snarky Victor decided to reveal a new side of himself, for a moment at least it felt like she had won.

Her ass was already pressed hard into the edge of the table but he continued closing the distance. As his mouth got to work marking her neck with a particularly sharp sting, she realized she’d have a better chance of stopping a moving car than deterring him at this point. Arching into the angle with the direction of her tautly-gripped hair as a guide, she moaned in his grasp.

A very toned thigh sets between her legs as he continued to kiss along her neck. She can see skin normally hidden by the collar of his expensive suit, and if he didn’t have hold of her hair she’d press her lips to it and return the favor. There’s a familiar scent, only stronger now. Cologne so balanced and perfectly tailored to her preference it’s almost dizzying to inhale. Here and there, a palate cleanser waft of sweet, sweet caramel from his work in the kitchen.

One last delicious tug of hair makes her arch, and Victor makes quick work of his mouth along her exposed jaw, running a devilish tongue just under her chin to make her shiver before sealing it with a kiss. His hand releases the strands to undo the top button of her blouse. Then, another. Slowly revealing her cleavage and exposing just how heavily she’s already panting.

“Victor… _here_? Ahh, wait—We shouldn’t.”

“And your reasoning for that would be what, exactly?”

There was no way she could answer, his mouth began to play with the skin of her chest and cleavage. His hot breath tickled, enticing her to move closer. Even more so when she feels his wet tongue slink into the crease between her breasts. And son of a bitch, his hair smells so good. Good enough to distract her from the current situation for a moment. The situation being that despite having a very handsome face pressed into her chest, the office was still very much filled with employees.

Unblinking and frozen in time, they stood unaware of this private moment Victor had created. Laptops with manicured hands hanging in mid-keystroke, ringing phones silenced and unanswered until he willed it otherwise. Red pens poised above splayed manilla folders filled with impeccably organized Schrödinger’s mistakes in the eerily quiet. In the doorway is one of the newest assistants, wobbly-clumsy looking even when frozen mid-step. From her fumbling hands, a preserved waterfall of finalized paperwork and portfolios doomed for disaster when it reaches the floor.

“Are you truly that nervous?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

He doesn’t cease his frenzy of kisses. “Your ability to work yourself up over the most insignificant things continues to astound me.”

“Last time I checked, being half undressed a mere three feet from the guy that brings you lattes was sitting just slightly above _insignificant_ on the ‘shit to worry about’ scale but alright…”

Victor sighs. “I don’t drink lattes,” he murmurs flatly against her skin.

He’s moving back up her neck with his lips, now. His large hands keep her close while playfully slinking underneath the shirt hem he’s released from the safety of its prim tuck in her skirt. An attempt to distract her, and damn it, it’s working.

“ _That’s_ …that’s not the point and you know it,” she replies. But the man in the immaculately tailored suit she currently has clenched in her fists is as unrelenting in love as he is in business. Maybe more so. Even she could hear the cracking of resolve in her voice, like blood in the water.

“Shut up, for once.” The deep, commanding growl glides down her frame like the feel of cool silk sheets slowly pulled along bare skin.

Warm lips overlap hers. He always spoke harshly, but there’s never any mistaking the desire and affection conveyed in his touch. Her chin is at the mercy of his grip, first snapping upwards to meet his kiss more easily, then guiding and tilting her where he desires. It’s comforting to feel his hands on her face. Safe. Angle shifting from the left to the right she can feel the stimulating massage of his tongue growing deeper and deeper still. He kisses her and it’s impossible to imagine how they manage not to spend every waking hour kissing. Was it possible to pause a moment while time itself was already suspended?

More and more the solid thigh she’s been straddling pushes upwards. So cunning that if it weren’t for the hands traveling from her breasts down to her hips to grip and push, she might not have noticed how he moved with such purpose. He forces her to grind against him, pushing and pulling her, encouraging her wet arousal to build and build. It is nothing less than another calculated attack against her, another skilled move by a tactician far, _far_ above her station. Dedicated solely to the pleasure of watching her fall apart by his hand.

Cool air glides against her skin and she realizes he’s taking her shirt up with him to stroke her sides. His thumbs feel so strong, caressing up over each singular notch of rib, like a countdown to their destination at the swell of her breasts. Fuck, she wants him to cup them from the base and squeeze. Torn between wanting his mouth right where it is on her lips and wishing its warmth was sucking her nipple playfully. Whether it was a moan or a gasp or both, she lets it out at the thought and Victor swallows it with the rest of her in their kiss.

The touches are so charged, his fingertips pressing into the flesh enough that she swears she feels her heels lift from the floor. He always touched her with hunger and need, but this was different. It’s rough enough to be possessive, as if maybe…maybe if he feels her hard enough, the ghost of his presence might linger on her skin enough to remind her for the next few days.

He wants her to remember. Until he can refresh it once more, he wants her to feel the ghost of his hands pinching her nipples and the tingle of his fingertips tickling down her ribs. Wants her to dream about it. Even when he’s away on business, even when she’s in the presence of another man, he wants her to suffocate in thoughts of him alone and all the ways in which _only he_ can please her. And when he’s finished imprinting her softness in his hands he migrates to her hips to massage and stimulate the sensitive spots that flood heat to her core. He rubs in circles, happy to feel her body jolt when he migrates towards where she wants him most.

Victor’s domineering with his hands but his mouth remain soft and sweet. He doesn’t bite or nip. He sucks so gently, swiping lightly along her lips with his tongue to stimulate and ignite an electric shiver, coursing through her veins like cold silver metal.

He’s fluid and alluring, forever making her question how he could know _exactly_ the way she likes to be kissed and held. Coaxing her to try and match his fervor and pace. It’s a challenge and one she always fell prey to, only to concede defeat and melt in his strong embrace, allowing him to claim his fill of her taste. Air feels scarce and her lungs burn but the tickle of his eager exhales against her skin have her numb lips desperate for pause enough to grin like the idiot he always claims her to be. It’s clear he’s lost himself in this maze of temptation as much as she has.

When he pulls away it’s just enough for his eyes to drink her in. A thumb brushes tenderly against her temple. The little touches serve to remind her that despite the seriousness of his work ethic and the harsh methods he uses to push her to better herself, it is always driven by love.

“What’s this? Can it be true? Is our little miss mouthy finally finding herself at a loss for words?” He chides.

Dizzy and panting, skin prickling from the electricity of the moment and the anticipation of what’s to come, there really were no words coming to mind. All she could focus on was the way in which he looked at her, and the shimmering beams of pale yellow sunset streaming through the window. They cut through the air like shards of time, highlighting the lines of his dashing jaw.

She must have been clamoring more than she realized. He was a disheveled mess and more adorable for it. The way his tie now hung off-kilter and loose, the uneven sitting of his collars where she had clung to his suit, and lastly, the way he didn’t seem to give a damn about any of it. His strong brows which arched inquisitively when he last spoke now slowly began to soften in understanding.

Strands of jet black hair hung slightly suspended due to the sharp angle in which he looked down at her from above. Perhaps it was passion, or some other emotion that made his eyes look so glassy now. They flickered for a second, his lips parted slightly, like there was something he desperately wanted to say but just couldn’t bring himself to speak. He looked uncharacteristically vulnerable.

It only lasted a moment before fizzling. Only long enough to register before his eyes traveled lower. Down to her skirt, crumpled and hiked up enough to expose a good portion of her shaking thighs. He’d always had a weakness for thighs. Especially hers. _Especially_ hers when quivering for him.

A moment later he was traveling down her chest. A breast in his hand, he held it firmly and took a nipple in his warm mouth.

“Mmn, yes,” she moans, placing a hand in his hair as he alternated between each breast.

She always loved the way his eyes closed when he kissed her body like he was focused on enjoying the way she tasted on his tongue and how she squirmed against his hands. Her muscles tense when his lips trail slowly down her stomach. His tongue traces her navel and it’s hard to miss the flash of smile he gives when her abs spasm in response. How is it that she could have such a powerful man at her feet, yet she still felt seconds away from being knocked off her heels?

Kneeling in front of her, sly thumbs hook into position to push the skirt up further over her hips. He looked up, eyes soft and vibrant, a devilish simper pulling his lips into a grin that could only spell trouble.

The kisses start near her knee, working their way up the warm flesh of her thigh. He moved with tortured slowness, inching her skirt up at the same speed while he climbed higher and higher. His breathing stifled watching her. The fabric lifted like a curtain for his viewing pleasure. She gripped the table’s edge, her body subconsciously arching with the brazen need to feel his tongue on her pussy.

Instead, he kissed her navel. Hands still ruffled in the fabric of her skirt he gripped her hips steady, pressing his face close to inhale her and tease around her stomach and hips.

“ _Ahh_ , Victor…”

“Still wish for me to stop?” It was a tease, to be certain. But the words were a hot whisper of veiled pleas vying to continue.

“I don’t want you to…” she pants, chuckling momentarily in defeat.

The lips that teased her skin were mesmerizing, erotically dragging a path in the wake of opened-mouth kisses and suckles. Lips so beautiful and plump. Soft lips that felt like heaven whether in her mouth or against her skin. He locked his gaze with hers, occasionally leaving small red marks like a path of rosebuds. Victor always enjoyed watching her expressions when he pushed her boundaries. And in turn, knowing he was growing harder while watching her bite her lip in anticipation only added kindling to the fire blazing in her core.

“You don’t want me to what? It’s bad enough your reports are vague and confusing, at least do me the decency of speaking clearly when we’re intimate.”

He really was a bastard, sometimes. “Please, _don’t stop._ I don’t want you…to stop,” she managed through grit teeth.

“I’m impressed. A _please_ , even? Where did that colorful sass from earlier disappear to?” 

She should have known he wasn’t finished punishing her. Victor brought her right leg up and over his shoulder, sending her weight back to finally sit atop the rounded edge of the sturdy table. Seeing her completely open and in view brought a cocksure smirk to his face.

When Victor’s eyes narrowed with the sharpness of a blade she sucked in a breath, heart knocking against her ribs when that lithesome tongue of his peeked out from brilliant white teeth to show itself off, rolling and lapping up the innermost of her flinching thigh. Reminding her just what it was capable of. 

“However,” he continued, “that was the most pathetic plea I’ve ever heard. You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to convince me.”

His hands more venturesome than he allowed his mouth, he continued his onslaught of light touches, tracing tender places _just near_ where she wanted him most. It was hard enough to concentrate, but the deep massaging grips working all around and up to her ass were transforming her thoughts to fluffy cotton. She could practically see them carried off by the air, floating away into nothing.

“You’re not serious.”

“Careful. Don’t forget who it is you’re talking to. If you want something from me, I expect a return.”

“This isn’t a business negotiation,” she retorts. It’s all the confidence she can muster, and unfortunately all in vain.

His hands grip forcefully, wrapping around where her thighs meet her ass, and his long fingers and knuckles allow her a brief taste of pressure against her folds. It’s so quick she hardly has time to register that it happened, but it doesn’t stop her from melting and letting out a tiny cry. She needs to feel it again. Her arms shake a bit as she fights the urge to reach out for his hand and bring it to her clit, herself.

Victor gives an exhausted, amused chuckle. “Everything in life is a negotiation, dummy. Only those who’ve never been powerful enough to set the terms say otherwise.”

“I see. Thank you for the lesson, _sir_.”

No sooner had she uttered the word did she felt a sharp bite grip into her thigh.

“ _Ahck_! What the—“

“Say it again and I’ll give you another,” he replies flatly.

“That kinda hurt, ya know,” she pouts. It was more surprise than pain, in all honesty. And she should have known to expect some ire for calling him sir, knowing he despises it. Still, getting back at him a bit felt worth the bite.

“Good,” he brushes his lips against the aching spot, “if it _hurts_ …you’ll remember.”

To her non-reply, Victor finally brought his face close to her core. His hands cupped around her thighs felt hot iron grips. She was soaked plenty, already. And she knew he knew it. Knew that she looked down and saw those large strong hands of his against her skin. The hands that she had once known only for signing her checks now caressed those forbidden places that turned her inside out. Knew that she wanted those hands pressing inside of her wetness and rolling her nipples roughly and guiding her hips while he fucks her from any angle he pleased.

All she has to do is give in to his demands. He coaxes her further, breathing hot air in short bursts against her pussy. Alternating between that and thigh kisses, now using a bit more teeth for stimulation. Before she knows it she’s desperate to press into his face, practically in tears when the moist warm breath is blown directly over her clit.

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” Victor finally asks.

She can’t look at him while she says it, so she closes her eyes and leans her head back. His mouth has moved up near her hips. When she feels his tongue play at the band of her panties she gulps in preparation to speak.

“…Mmn, please touch me. I’m so turned on I…please, keep going, Victor. I need your mouth so badly,” she confesses.

Without hesitation, he presses in all the way. The sensation of intense heat mixed with the force of his lips and tongue as he sucks on her pussy through the panties is overwhelming, to say the least. She’s completely soaked, now. His wide tongue pushes against her entrance and the desire to be filled shoots to a new high.

“ _S-shit!”_ Her hands slip and send her back, knocking over a stack of papers she hadn’t realized were there.

“…You really are an idiot,” Victor stops for a second to look up. “If you feel the need to grab hold of something, my head is right here.”

“I’m sorry! That just felt so…argh, it was an accident,” she fumbles, an unmistakable feeling of hot blush flooding her face.

“What are you apologizing to me for? I won’t be the one reorganizing them before she’s allowed to leave for the day.”

Realization pulls her face into a scowl. “Heartless.”

“Clumsy dimwit.”

They both smile as she leans back on her forearms on the cold surface of the table. Her heart pounds when she feels his fingers finally push underneath her panties. She’d expected him to move them to the side, but instead, he bunched what he could of the fabric in his fist and yanked hard, ripping them from her entirely.

It’s unceremonious. And every bit _Victor_. It’s not for show or dramatics. When there’s something he’s after, nothing will stand in his way. Her panties were simply no different.

“What the—” She jolts.

“You won’t need them,” he cuts her off sharply.

The feeling of his lips making direct contact with her outer folds sent her melting back in silence. He took his time, working around her mound with slow kisses and licks, leaving no area untasted. When the wet tip of his tongue began to circle around her pussy, careful to avoid touching her clit or dipping inside yet, she couldn’t help but moan his name out loud.

Though he gave her enough to feel closer to pleasure than before, he was still a tease. Devouring the flesh of her outer folds rougher and rougher but refusing to place his mouth at her wet center. Though she tried to raise enough to grind his face, she was no match for the strength of his hands holding her down.

Ever the sadist, he continued to work up her sensitivity. His fingers massaged and relaxed her while the strong suck of the skin at the top of her pussy had her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“ _Mmn_ , more. Please, lower,” she whined despite knowing he might scold her again.

“I’ll enjoy you how I see fit.” The words came out with a harsh bluntness, but the pace and ardor each time his mouth met skin became increasingly fervent.

“Victor…”

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours. I’m all yours,” she panted.

Finally, he gave her what she wanted. The left leg that had been dangling now hooked over his shoulder as well, leaving his head enveloped by her thighs. The tip of his tongue pushed into the base of her slit. Warm and wet and pointed, he used it to slowly open her up. Vision hazy and white from the sensation she unleashed a string of moans while his tongue zig-zagged from left to right inside of her slit, every push and twitch igniting her senses as his tongue traveled up towards her clit.

With impressive force he shoved her back onto the table, diving his face fully into her pussy. She craned her neck to watch him and found his eyes there waiting for her. Rigid arms looped around her, ending with those large hands gripping her at her torso. Their gazes lock and his entire mouth envelopes her pussy. 

“ _Oh my god_ …” she mewls.

There was an intense heat flaring in his unwavering eyes. Each time his tongue teased her rapidly she could see his cheeks hollow and the muscles of his jaw flexing and twitching. Soon he was playing with her breasts while eating her out. A pinch of her nipples drained her of her strength and she fell back onto the table with a light thud, closing her eyes tightly and rolling her body in pleasure.

The pause in time made everything deafeningly silent, and the sound of Victor sucking her juices and flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit was crystal clear by comparison. She could come just from the lewd sound of what he was doing to her, alone. His head rolled, his hair tickling against her thighs, and she reaches out to grab it like a lifeline.

“I can’t… _Aah_ —it’s so good.”

Her back arches and with the strength she has left she grinds up against his face while pushing his head into her. The hum he responds with against her folds makes her shake in pleasure. She could feel herself letting go. The pressure of his fingertips against her hardened nipples and the sensation of his stroking tongue against her throbbing pussy were the only things that mattered.

He was relentless, shaking his face against her for a time and then switching to thrust his tongue inside of her until the muscles of her legs were twitching. 

“Good girl, you want to come?” Victor’s voice was muffled between her legs.

She could barely see, but somehow she managed to reply in a faint voice. “Yes, please, I’m…so close. Make me come.”

She felt his lips pull her sensitive clit into his mouth with a rough suck. Every nerve ignites, her body jolting and clamoring to escape the overwhelming sensation. But Victor chases her at every inch, mouth never letting up, only becoming rougher and more desperate to see her wriggle and cry out. She escapes a few times, only to be forcefully dragged back into his grip. A finger pressed inside of her, then another. Up and down and up and down they rapidly press and stretch inside of her to the tune of his expensive watch jingling against his wrist.

 _Lick-lick-lick-lick-lick_. As he’s pressing fingers up against her g-spot his tongue flicks urgently across her clit while he sucks. Every action dedicated to bringing her to orgasm. She hasn’t stop moaning, but it’s impossible to control or remember what it is she has said.

A low whine starts at her belly and rolls up her chest, louder and louder it escapes her mouth as she comes with an intense shiver. The heat of her orgasm escapes her. Victor happily hums into her clit in response, flat tongue traveling down to lap up her release like a fine dessert. And when her body finally relaxes she realizes she came while holding his free hand, their fingers interlocked tightly.

The room is spinning but she doesn’t even have time to collect her thoughts before she’s forcefully dragged and flipped, Victor bending her over the table and embracing her possessively. 

Her breath catches in her throat at the sound of a belt buckle behind her. The chime makes her spine tingle in excitement. Against her ear, warm puffs of Victor’s breath. She just wants to lay still and let him fuck her senseless. She wants to feel him drive into her so hard they scoot the conference table.

Instead of his cock, she feels a stinging slap against her ass, and Victor’s laugh that follows heaves his chest against her back. The chuckle like warm honey from his lips at the shell of her ear.

“Cheeky girl, did you really expect me to give you more than you deserve?” He moves her hair to the side to kiss her neck briefly. “You’ll rework your presentation. I expect you prepared and at my place before the evening is out. If you manage to meet my expectations…I’ll reward you properly.”


End file.
